


Honorific

by Coolcat101s



Series: Linguistic au oneshots [1]
Category: Invader Zim
Genre: Alien Cultural Differences, Alien Culture, Alien Language, Gen, Headcanon, If you like this please check out the au inspired by it, Irken Empire (Invader Zim), Just a short fic you know, Linguistics, M/M, What is Plot?, irken language headcanon, world building
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-02-05
Updated: 2020-02-05
Packaged: 2021-02-28 02:28:46
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 325
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/22576363
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Coolcat101s/pseuds/Coolcat101s
Summary: Based off of tumblr user @xryn-art ‘s iz linguistics auI’m a big linguistics nerd and love invader zim.... so here is a fic about honorifics in the Irken language
Relationships: Dib & Zim (Invader Zim), Dib/Zim (Invader Zim), GIR & Zim (Invader Zim)
Series: Linguistic au oneshots [1]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1674988
Comments: 7
Kudos: 132





	Honorific

It was odd. Having Dib-Thing sitting in his base. Just relaxing!! Like he isn’t in constant danger! The fool! I have tricked him!  
“VICTORY FOR ZIM HAHAHAHAHAHA”  
“Okay?” The Dib-Creature lifts an eyebrow. This is one of those nonverbal cues humans had, those were the most difficult to learn. Dib-Human seems confused then. Probably because of my outburst, he is just here to help me find the holes in my language. Right where I want him, still a victory.

“Outbursts aside, are you sure there isn’t anything about Irken grammar that is different from English? That seems like too much of a coincidence, there has to be something different” Dib-thing interjects.

“As I’ve said Dib-Stink , not really. Irken-” 

“THERES ONE, WHY DO YOU DO THAT?” GIR interrupts. 

“Do what?”

“Call Mary Dib-something! There’s always a something!”

“Ah” Zim stops. That is something he does and he is teaching GIR. It Can’t hurt for the human to know. 

“Outside of My Tallest, who need nothing other then rank to be said, and SIR units who have an implied rank as SIR units, all irken names have a suffix used to demonstrate... who they are in relation to the speaker. This is usually based off of rank.”

“Soo.. you would be Zim-Master!” Gir proclaimed.

“I suppose so.. I am also Zim-Invader.” I feel proud of GIR he is learning. It’s been slow going, but the bot is picking some things up.

Dib-creature up until this point has been scribbling vigorously, taking notes.

“Is that why mine always changes? Because I don’t have a rank within Irken society?” Dib-Thing questions. And I nod.

“The lack of rank means I’ve had to get creative.” 

“Well why don’t you assign me a rank, you said the honorifics were based in relation to the speaker, so just use what I am to you” Dib-(???) said it like it was obvious but. 

“I’m not sure if I have a word for that.”


End file.
